una nueva obra
by MiluxD
Summary: Terry siempre ha soñado , con estar con la pecosa , disfrutando de su relacion de pareja , un hecho desencadena en otro, aveces la vida nos da una seguna oportunidad aprovechemosla al maximo... las invito a leerla ahh, en algunas partes tiene un vocabulario no muy agradable perdoneme por los puntos y comas ya


Chicas esta obra esta creada por mí en realidad es un cuento que yo cree, parte del flash back ahí letra de dos canciones , hundido en un rincón de maná, y llévame de la inigualable Soraya sin mas espero que les guste espero tener la adaptación y la calides que me dieron con mi primer fic. Vale por reconocer que los personajes no me pertenecen son de misuky e igarashi

**Una nueva obra.**

''Terruce Granchester''.

**Flash back**

se había consolidado como el nuevo y renovado actor de Broadway, tras la muerte de Susana ya no volvió a ser el mismo , trato de sobreponerse y mostrar al mundo que el podía con su vida que los grados del alcohol ya estaban superados, pero no fue así, nuevamente cayó , entre botellas y vasos ,vino, whisky, hasta los licores que nunca había bebido en su tormentosa vida había bebido.

-Terry, -aquella voz, -sí, no.

Nuevamente su sub consiente le estaba jugando una broma de la mal gusto,- no se quién eres, no sé porque me llamas así si ni siquiera te conozco,¿ quién eres?,-las la lagrimas dieron paso por sus mejillas, -tan rápido has olvidado la promesa de felices, dime Terry en que te basas ahora, de nuevo en el alcohol, pensé que ya lo habrías superado, que lastima.

Dio la vuelta cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba del hombro, - perdóname Candy, no he podido superarme ,y veo que cada día me hundo mas y mas, veo que el alcohol es mi única salida ,me siento **Hundido en un rincón entre polvo y el olvido, Siento que estoy muriendo, pero no podía vivir, más asi**, creo que mi vida día a día se vuelve un suplicio

-Querida ayúdame ,**La clave está dentro de ti tu amor es mi rendición, por tu amor podre llegar, espérame necesito tu querer aun que sé que soy fuerte confió no me dejaras caer**. -Terry te ayudare debemos ir a un centro médico.

**Fin del flash back.**

Cuando una voz lo saco de su ensoñación volvió a vestirse y a terminar de maquillarse.

-Primera llamada…

-dicen que Terruce actuara y que no será una obra romantica como siempre y que esta vez no trabajara en tragedia , al parecer es de misterio esta nueva obra.

-Segunda llamada…

Dicen que es una nueva obra de un escritor desconocido que reside en la parte baja de escosia.

-Tercera llamada,

todos los actores al escenario por favor,* hablo Robert Hataway, -Terry muchacho estás listo, - mejor que nunca , este es mi desafío es la primera vez que actuare en una producción como esta sabes que lo mío es el drama.

Bueno ahí te dejo Robert es mi turno para entrar.

La compañía Standfords tiene el agrado de presentar

**Darck Engel.**

Bajo la luna llena , que a los enamorados tanto les gusta mirar, se esconde el peor asesino, que se pueda imaginar, se viste como la gente común , para que no suelan sospechar de él, pero de noche se transforma. Lo denominan darck engel, asesino suelto en Londres, vaga por la ciudad buscando a quien asesinar, no distingue raza, color, ni siquiera posición social. Suelen llamarlo el ángel de la muerte, porque para él todos son iguales, niños, ancianos, hombres y mujeres.

Martes de 20 de julio de 1888

Asesinato:

Asesinan a una prostituta en Londres, conocida como la ''Tía Toña'' su nombre es Emma Elizabeth Smith , apuñalada y destripada en el mismo lugar donde la encontraron . Cada uno de sus cortes era realizado con tal perfección que cada uno de sus asesinatos solía ser una obra quirúrgica, similar al temido Jack el destripador todo apuntaba a que era su discípulo, parecía un verdadero anatomista en el ámbito, un profesional no cabía duda alguna,'' tal vez un médico cirujano, quizás un médico forense, ya que conocía muy bien el cuerpo de sus víctimas de tal forma para poder extraer sus órganos limpios del propio cuerpo, sin tal vez ninguna mancha de sangre, quizás con tal perfección que algún día llegaría a destruirlo, cuya perfección de cada corte hacía pensar que solo fueron desangrados, indudablemente. –crees que sea un ajuste de cuentas,-es lo mas probable, mira parece que no es así, mira su espalda faltan órganos al parecer, debemos dar aviso, y se marcharon del lugar.

Cada noche solía vestirse de negro, con guantes blancos la gabardina negra, el sombreo de copa y los guantes blancos de repuesto sin olvidar su amada navaja .

Bajo el brazo siempre llevaba un bastón largo con la cabeza de un león , de oro y plata fino, siempre llevaba su monóculo para así pasar desapercibido.

Físicamente arrastraba una pierna , solía arrastrar la pierna izquierda ,su silueta era de contextura alta, gruesa y fornida , al parecer un hombre maduro de 40 ó 50 años de edad aproximados, aún así con una enfermedad letal, al parecer padecía esquizofrenia,( ver muertos en vida).

Lo que se veía de su rostro era una barba corta, que rodeaba su barbilla, labios gruesos y rojos, de un rojo cálido similar a una gota de sangre, su piel blanca y fina como la nieve fría de invierno.

Solía salir de noche, buscando a quien asesinar, investigando a cada una de sus víctimas, ya que necesitaba órganos para su próxima nueva creación, o tal vez un experimento, cuyos órganos eran un hígado y un corazón . ¿Con qué fin? O tal vez ¿para qué? Los necesitaría era la angustiosa pregunta que se hacían los policías quienes había descubierto varios de sus asesinatos.

Ya encontrada su primera víctima , por la policía , habían descubierto que le faltaba el hígado y el corazón , y seguían con la misma incógnita, ¿para que los necesitaría?, era la pregunta que se hacia la policía , ¿Por qué el hígado y el corazón, sería acaso un ajuste de cuentas?, nadie lo sabía, aun así arranco los órganos de sus víctimas, el corazón al ver la impureza lo arrojo al río para que fuese purificado.

Cada órgano que era extirpado, era coleccionado y conservado en un liquido especial u en licor, vino de exportación , ron o quizás un whisky de fina selección o simplemente de exportación .

La pregunta infalible que hasta el más ignorante se habría de hacer era ¿quién habría de ser su próxima víctima?.

Al parecer su próxima víctima sería Sebastián Nothingham Bruns, un niño sano, de buenos sentimientos, pero ignorado por sus padres, Ana Bruns, y George Nothingham, dos grandes empresarios cuya empresa era grande y exitosa.

Sin embargo tenían un hijo, sin amigos , hasta que un día el ángel de la muerte apareció en su casa y se lo llevo, el niño sin saber lo que pasaría, se fue con él.

''solo debe ser un amigo de mis padres'' pensó, sin saber que su rumbo era la muerte.

Como los padres de Sebastián, se la pasaban preocupados por el bien estar de ellos mismos, no sabían que su único hijo estaba en manos de la misma muerte. El ángel lo mantuvo consigo dos días , junto a el pensando en sus movimientos, si matarlo o dejarlo libre para que fuese su hijo…

La duda lo carcomía , pensaba en que hacer y en lo único que pensaba era en que quería estar con su amada esposa y su hijo que en ese momento tendría la misma edad que Sebastián 5 años, pensaba que su vida habría sido feliz si no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo trabajando en su consultorio, y hubiese disfrutado mas el tiempo junto con aquellos seres que tanto amaba … Robert su hijo y Elizabeth su esposa.

Y los seres que rodeaban su casa quienes solía gritarles continuamente, y cada día el cólera que tenía en contra de Dios y el mundo se hacía cada vez más grande a cada segundo, minuto e incluso hora aumentaba cada vez mas y mas.

En un arranque de cólera que lo invadió , por cada espacio de su cuerpo arrastro su pierna inmovible, se dirigió hacia el niño y con su navaja en las manos , lo mató, luego arranco el corazón de su cuerpo, luego en un saco metió al niño y lo arrojo a los perros , pero estos lo arrastraron y lo dejaron en otra parte en vez de comerlo, mientras que los padres con el corazón destrozado reconocieron el cuerpo del pequeño. Cruelmente vieron que el dinero no compra ni siquiera parte de la felicidad, y con el cuerpo frio del niño, juraron vengarse de aquel que se lo había arrebatado.

Mientras que el ángel de la muerte observaba a los padres del niño con su frio y duro corazón frío y duro como un tempano de hielo, su alma ya no razonaba y su razón y mente anhelaban una sola cosa ''sangre'', ''muerte'', ''mata'', ''asesina''.

Cuando volvió a su casa abrió el frio cadáver de su esposa e hijo en ellos deposito el hígado y el corazón, el corazón que le quito a Sebastián y el hígado que le quito a Emma y cada vez que iba cociendo escuchaba la dulce voz de un niño que decía ¿'' que estás haciendo con el niño de la camilla''?, por un momento para y levanta la cabeza y observa a su esposa , hijo y a Sebastián, mirándolo y desapareciendo con una sonrisa. Observo vio que se avecinaba una tormenta y levanto los cuerpos hacia los truenos pero ni Elizabeth ni Robert despertaron , la muerte no dio marcha atrás y por más que quisiera que volviesen a la vida no volverían entonces empaco el cuerpo de su esposa y de su hijo junto con su traje negro , dio una vuelta y encolerizado quemo la mansión ,donde se escuchaban gritos de desesperación y horror, abandonando todo lo que lo ataba ,su corazón sus investigaciones, su consultorio y el cuerpo de sus seres amados, y su consultorio todo. Borrando toda evidencia en su contra.

Con rumbo hacía donde nadie se atreviese a cuestionar su pasado ni a consultar por él, matando a quien se atreviese a corromper su rutina de vida, quien fuese de mal gusto o desagradable a su vista lo mataba, para coleccionar sus órganos y ponerlos en licor para así poder absorber su energía y fuerza.

''Hasta cuando duraría la crueldad de ese hombre'', los padres de Sebastián iban siguiendo los pasos del cruel asesino, que no tuvo tiempo, ni siquiera de una pisca de piedad con su pequeño Sebastián .

Mientras que en la habitación 432 de white chapel una anciana ve asesinar al ángel de la muerte, y sin querer cae provocando un ruido, donde el asesino la descubre degollándola, y arrancándole el pulmón derecho, luego de cada noche siempre solía encontrarse a un tipo muerto, en el White chapel, en el bar Reader's Digest, siempre el cadáver estaba vuelto hacia arriba, pero siempre decían que era un ajuste de cuenta, hasta que un día peculiar el asesino dejo rastro de su verdadera existencia, '' –maldición, me ha herido de muerte, bastardo te pudrirás en el infierno igual que yo, jajaja''. Pero en el momento en el que lo atraparían, lo encontraron muerto en el baño de su departamento, y justo cuando lo iban a sacar …

Apareció un hombre riéndose, bajando unos escalones del departamento, cada uno de sus pasos era marcado por un reloj din don. Llegando al último escalón se escucho una explosión desapareciendo aquel extraño sujeto junto con el cadáver del asesino.

Y de la nada se escuchaban las carcajadas escalofriantes de aquel tipo, que hacía que tu cuerpo se paralizara y te recorriera un extraño escalofrió que acelera tu corazón cada vez más rápido.

**Fin de la obra.**

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio. Un silencio sepulcral, nadie se anima a aplaudir habían quedado atónitos al ver la representación cuando, se abrió el telón dando paso a los actores un aplauso se escucho, seguido de miles de aplausos y ovaciones a los actores.

Mientras que Karen klaise, primera actriz le pego un fuerte codazo a Terry para despertarlo de su ensoñación , ''ella estaba ahí estaba como siempre había soñado, pero ahora si era real, y ahora no había nadie más que ella , solamente ella quien más podría haber estado ahí Susana, no Susana era su amiga su confidente y quizás su cómplice , quizás si le gustaba, pero lamentablemente nunca pudo sacarle a tarzán pecosa, del corazón, ella sin duda era única e inigualable , nadie podía compararse con ella, Susana era hermosa, pero era egoísta, pero en cambio Candy , era todo lo opuesto, ella .''

-Terry , despierta, tenemos que bajar del escenario deja de mirarla si no los paparazis la harán triza cuando salgan, - demonios Karen tienes toda la razón,-bien puesto que como siempre tengo la razón , debes contarme , como es que una persona como ella pudo fijarse en alguien tan arrogante y necio como tú.

-jajajaj, bueno Karen que te puedo decir son un prospecto muy codiciable, ya ves que hasta la heredera más rica de Estados Unidos me desea, -oh Terry vamos no seas tan egocéntrico, ni tú eres tan tonto como para creer eso,- jajaja, vamos Karen algún día te lo diré, porque hoy no es el momento, vamos querida no te enfades dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-chicos, *llamo Robert, he decidido dar de gira esta hermosa obra, la denominaremos ''Dark Engel''. -Ha tenido un éxito rotundo aun que creo que debemos esperar a que nuestro público se acostumbre a la nueva apariencia de nuestro hermoso Terry.

-jajaja, *rieron todos.

-bueno es hora de que salgamos a celebrar. –lo siento, mi esposa me está esperando, para una celebración mas intima además ha llegado mi padre y deseo verlo

Se retiro a su camerino, mientras se disponía a retirarse el maquillaje recordó..

**Flash back**

**-Es momento en que sientes cabeza Terruce, he venido a buscarte y no pienses que me iré sin ti , además he sabido que ya no actúas, que te lo pasas de bodega en bodega,-no pienso irme contigo quien mando a llamar por ti acaso fue Eleonor, acaso te olvidas de lo infeliz que fui contigo en Londres ,-no te atrevas a levantarme la voz muchacho, recuerda muy bien quien eres, eres el futuro duque de Granchester, - eso es lo que mas te importa no es así, nunca te han importado mis sentimientos o si en algún momento de mi vida me he sentido bien con migo mismo,- muchacho insolente,* estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando una mujer se interpuso, -Candy…, noo, * dijo Terry, antes de poder hacer algo el duque freno su impulso.**

**Señor , Terry se ha ido recuperando lentamente, ha sido un proceso lento y delicado, no crea que con llevárselo solucionara el problema, debe darle otra oportunidad está claro que , ambos necesitan un tiempo para disculparse es obvio, uno es humano y siempre comete errores que dañan a los demás siempre a ocurrido eso.**

**Fin del flash back.**

**Cuando sintió que una voz lo sacaba de sus recuerdos,-dime Terry, sabia que odiabas a tu padre,la razón aun esta en duda , dime, Terry ¿qué sucedio?**

**-nos pedimos disculpas, eso fue lo que sucedió.**

-Terry ¿Cómo estás? –muy bien gracias. Y usted ¿cómo se encuentra?,-bueno he estado bien pero tú sabes que uno con sus achaques de viejo siempre llegan ,-jaja, Richard que cosas dices,- y ¿como esta? Mi nuera preferida , - bien suegro y usted,-bien querida y el encargo como esta.

-¿encargo? Resonaron Eleonor y Terry.

Candy roja como tomate le explico,

- bueno como verán , pues e...m ..., hemos estado hablando de bebes , en eso estamos, creo que tengo un mes de embarazo.

-Un mes, dijeron los tres en la sala., -ahí que celebrar con champan, lo siento querida pero tu celebra con un jugo natural como es debido.

Terry, se acerco a ella, la levando y dio giros con ella, y luego comenzó a recordar cómo y cuando le pidió matrimonio.

**-**seremos abuelos** .*saltvan Richard y Eleonor, por la felicidad que tenian en ese momento. **

**Inicio del flash back**

-Candy deseo preguntarte algo, podemos salir esta noche,-no lo se Terry deseo descansar durante estos días no he dormido bien, creo que me resfriare, dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Vamos Candy solo te quitare unos minutos, -ja, ja, ja, esta bien Terry te parece a las 6 :30 muy bien , pasare por ti al hospital muy bien ahí nos veremos.

6:30.

-Candy, que hermosa te ves, -tú crees, claro soy tonto pero no ciego, jajaj muy bien a donde iremos, es una sorpresa,- jajaja dime Terry, -m… no lo sé, ya llegamos.- Que hermoso.

Era un edificio de arquitectura gótica, con puntas empinadas , sus bóvedas y grandes ventanales de muchos colores.

La cena paso a mena Terry tenía nervios, ¿Candy hace cuanto somos novios?, -m… 5 años ¿por qué? Terry – no por nada no te preocupes, -ah…, la cena ha estado maravillosa,- deseas dar un paseo la noche es joven aun , si la verdad es que me encantaría y con esta luna mejor aun, ja,ja,ja. Vamos entonces, llegaron y se sentaron en una fuente Candy, -sí,* se levanto y se arrodillo delante de ella , ¿quieres casarte conmigo?. Si, acepto Terry .* se levanto y lo abraso haciendo, que ambos cayeran al piso. Te ´parece dentro de tres meses me parece perfecto.

**Fin del flash back.**

Así transcurrieron los meses y Candy dio a luz a dos niños, un niño y una niña, el niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes con pecas en la nariz y la niña rubia de ojos azules igual con pecas en la nariz, el se llamo Eduard Anthony Granchester y la niña **Alondra****Esperanza Granchester, caminaron llevando a sus dos bebes disfrutando del tiempo unidos como la pareja que eran ,** **caminan de la mano, calle campos elíseos ,como quien se burla del planeta y sus vicios**.

**Fin. **

Espero que mi historia tenga una buena aceptación chicas espero sus reviews , dedicado a prisiterry, abby maddox, a mi eterna Fridita,a las demás chicas que me apoyan a la clau gracias y a mi sol mañanero de su bella cenicienta durmiente con mucho cariños gracias por tus apapachos me hacían falta (lady lyuva) gracias chicas cóbrenme sentimiento si se me olvida una agrego otra pagina si es necesario *o* gracias por su apoyo snif .


End file.
